A Cure For Despair
by apldee
Summary: This was actually a dream that I had involving Chuck and a "mystery girl". Happens after Chuck meets his "mother" and the scandal happens, putting him and his hotel in jeapordy.
1. Sorry Charlie

**Sorry Charlie**

_Mr. Bass. Mr. Bass! A word please? Is it true that you sexually exploited guests, female guests, that were staying in your hotel?_

_Mr. Bass?! I heard from a reliable source that you even attempted to seduce a man in your hotel lobby on the night of its grand opening! Is this true or false?_

_Mr. Bass!?_

Chuck Bass pushed his way through a rambunctious crowd of prying reporters and ducked into the open door of a black Sedan. As soon as his driver shut his door, the car sped off, leaving the buzzing mob in a blanket of dust.

"Take me to the Van Der Woodsen residency. I've got to pack up and escape upper Manhattan as soon as possible." Chuck spoke with poise. His voice was cool and collected, no hint of panic in it whatsoever. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver flask. On it was engraved the initials J.B. Chuck twisted off the cap and took a swig, swishing the liquid around in his mouth before painfully swallowing.

_Scotch or Brandy, sir?_

Chuck jeered. "Both. My own little concoction. I like to call it A-Cure-For-Despair."

Sighing, he looked out the car window and thought about how nice it'd be to escape the hell hole he was in. At least for a little bit, until this controversy died down. Before he could get too comfortable, something hard hit the rear windshield of the Sedan, leaving a small crack in the glass.

The car halted to a stop, drawing many obnoxious honks and screams from angry by-standers.

"Keep driving." Chuck said through clenched teeth.

_Sir?_

"I said keep driving." Chuck took another drink from his flask before returning it to his coat pocket. "You know what? I think I'm going to have to get out of New York altogether." Chuck closed his eyes and stared at the back of his eye lids, mentally preparing himself for the next nosy mob he'd soon encounter…

**********

_Sir? Um, Mr. Bass? We've arrived._

Chuck opened his eyes and felt around for his briefcase before stepping out of the Sedan. Surprisingly, there were no flashing lights, no protests, no questions. He scanned the area. There were no crowds or cameras. Nothing but the wind whistling through the trees.

**Charles?**

Chuck heard a familiar female voice. He whipped around to find Lily standing under the awning outside of her apartment.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Chuck spoke in a low whisper, scared that his voice might stir up any commotion and draw the reporters to him, erasing his short built solitude.

**I'm here to help you Charles. What else?**

"What do you mean? You shouldn't be seen with me. It could be bad for your repertoire."

**Look Charles, I did not accept you as my son-in-law just so I could leave you to rot. I'm no stranger to scandal, trust me. Now please, follow me. We'll talk over drinks.**

***********

**What can I get for you Charles?**

"A glass would be fine. I've already got my poison picked and tucked away safely in my pocket, right here." Chuck patted the slight lump that showed through his Armani jacket and smirked.

**Very well Charles. Just like Bart, always carrying around a bit of liquid courage.**

Chuck snorted arrogantly. "This isn't liquid courage, Lily; I drink this to… forget."

He pulled out the flask once more and emptied its contents into the glass that sat before him. "Cheers."

Chuck and Lily clanked glasses and downed their drinks in a matter of seconds.

**What exactly did we just toast to Charles? Things don't seem all too… good for you at the moment. You aren't worried?**

Chuck sat back in his fathers old leather chair and placed his arms behind his neck.

"We are celebrating, Lily. Celebrating my decision to leave New York."

Lily gasped.

**Leave New York?! But Charles, you can't leave now. Manhattan is your home. You've got a crisis on your hands. If you run away, things will only get worse. I mean–**

–"Look, Lily, I know what I'm doing. I have nothing left here. Nothing and no one. My purpose is… elsewhere.

**But what about Blair? You have here, don't you?**

Chuck gave a cynical laugh and rolled his eyes.

**Well?**

"No… Blair is dead to me. Just a distant memory that I wish I could run out of my mind. Thinking about here now, it makes me sick to my stomach."

Lily frowned.

**What do you mean she's 'dead to you'? I thought you two loved each other… if that's what you called it.**

"Yes Lily, people like her and I were capable of loving. That's what it was, love. Now it is nothing. We're over. This conversation… is over."

Chuck stood up and began to pace back and forth, shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

**I'm so sorry Charles, I didn't realize… It's just that Serena never mentioned anything to me. That's so unlike her. I had no idea things were this horrible. I sincerely apologize. Do you mind if I ask you something personal?**

Chuck leaned on a window and peered outside. He looked down at the people below. They were as tiny as ants, small, weak and powerless. He could've controlled them. He could've been as great as his father. But he had to let love get the best of him. He had to grow a heart and learn to let people in. Where did that get him? In a whole lot of shit.

**Charles?**

"Yes? Oh, right, a personal question. Go on ahead…"

**How did all of this start? I've heard bits and pieces of the story, but it's hard to put two and two together. Besides, I'm not one to listen to gossip. I want to know the truth, and you're the only one who seems to know what really happened. How did you get to this point?**

Chuck took his place on the leather recliner and made himself comfortable.

"It all began exactly one week ago, when I met _her_."

He nodded to the newspaper laying inches away from Lily on the glass coffee table that separated them. Lily picked up the paper and stared intently at the picture of a young woman, who was if not younger, near Charles' age. The girl had a soft, innocent expression, a face full of golden freckles. But there was a darkness in her hazel eyes, a darkness that troubled Lily deeply.

"Don't let looks deceive you Lily. That was my mistake." Chuck said amusedly. "She's the devil in disguise."

Chuck closed his eyes and took his mind to the first time he'd met her in his hotel. "Like I was saying, it started with her…"


	2. A Waldorf is Never Late

**A Waldorf is Never Late**

"_Chuck, that was fantastic. How are you so… amazing?"_

Chuck let out a heavy sigh and rolled onto his side of the bed that he was currently sharing with Blair. Technically, it was his bed. Or to say the least, it belonged in his hotel. Room sixty-nine, the room where Chuck and Blair would often sneak away to do their 'dirty work'. Ironically enough, dirty work meant sex in this case, not scheming.

"_Mmm, darling…What time is it? I really don't want to go, but I've got dinner with my mother and you know how she is about tardiness."_

"Worse than you are." Chuck giggled and glanced at the Rolex on his wrist. His fathers' old watch. A pang of emptiness hit him, but with Bass-like demise, Chuck shook it off.

"It is now four-thirty. What time is dinner?"

"_Unacceptable!" _Chuck moved his arm swiftly, allowing Blair to jump from the bed and scavenge around the suite. After five minutes of searching, she'd collected most of her clothes. "_I can't find my underwear Chuck!"_

This was one of the many reasons that Chuck adored Blair. She was always dramatic, never boring, and always kept him guessing.

"_Alright… How does my hair look?" _Chuck reached out and took Blair's face in his hands, pulling it closer to his. "Beautiful, as always." He placed his cool, pursed lips against her mouth in an inviting kiss. He could feel her giving in, but just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended.

"_You know I want to stay more than anything." _Blair stood upright and brushed the invisible lint off of her skirt. _"But I am Blair Waldorf, and a Waldorf is never late!"_

Blair grabbed her purse and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, love you too." Chuck muttered, while forcing himself out of the bed. He had things to do as well, important business to tend to. He needed to speak to the woman who called herself his mother. He needed to find out the truth.

**********

It was no easy task being Charles Bass. No one could tell you better than the guru himself. As he rushed to gather his briefcase, he scribbled a note to the maid telling her to leave the room as it was. He had important things tucked away, and he didn't need a nobody snooping around in his things.

Out the door, down the hall, to the left, into the elevator.

This was a daily routine now, and Chuck entered the elevator subconsciously. On this particular day though, he did not know that his schedule would be interrupted by a new face. An unexpected twist in the events to come in his near future…


	3. Author's Note

Hello all! Ch. 2 is up, I know it's really short, but I will update frequently so you don't have to wait too long in between each chapter.

Just to clear things up, this is taking place the week before Chuck finds out that Jack is back in town. He's heard nothing of the scandal yet, and anything that's happened on season three of Gossip Girl from this point on has not yet happened in my story!

I suppose I'm supposed to put some sort of disclaimer before each chapter about not owning Gossip Girl, but clearly I'm just a lonely girl who writes fan fiction in her spare time, not the author or creator of GG.

Last but not least, I hope you enjoy!

xoxo, A.


	4. Author's Note 2

So, so, SO sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in such a long time! My computer has been down during the moving process (my new apartment is awesome) but now I've got it all hooked up and can continue my story!

Again, I am sorry. Please forgive!

Xoxo, A.


	5. New In Town

**New In Town**

_Heard you're new in town. Want to show you 'round…_

"Stop the car." Chuck sat straight up in his seat until his driver pulled the limo off to the side of the road. "I forget something."

_Would you like me to turn around sir?_

Chuck paused to ponder the idea.

"No, that's alright. I'll just walk." Chuck grabbed his briefcase and opened the limo door cautiously. His driver shot him a concerned looked. "It's only three blocks, for god's sake. I'll be fine. Just find a way to turn this thing around and meet me back at the hotel."

He hopped out of the car and started down the busy street toward The Empire Hotel.

_Good day Mr. Bass. You look like you're in a hurry. Late for something?_

"Actually, I am…"

Chuck pushed his way by the questioning door man. _I'll have to fire him later…_ he thought, storming through the hotel lobby. He made his way to the elevators and pressed the up arrow button.

When the doors didn't open, he pressed the button once more. Chuck turned around impatiently and scratched his chin. "Damn thing must be jammed again. I'll have to fire the maintenance guy as well." he muttered.

"I thought I told them to fix the god damn–"

_Ding!_

Chuck was cut off mid-ramble by the sound of the elevator doors opening. He spun around sharply, paying no attention as to where he was going, and then…

**Bam!**

He felt warm flesh scrape against his face. Papers flew up into the air and came fluttering down around him, like birds skittering through the sky.

In a scrambled mess of tangled limbs, Chuck managed to retain and compose himself. He scanned the elevator, blinking dust from his dark eyes. From what he could tell, he'd absentmindedly collided with somebody else…

He heard the sound of papers crinkling and looked down to find a young woman kneeling on the floor. She was gathering up what seemed to be painting supplies- a large canvas, many paint brushes, and a notebook, from which the loose papers had fallen.

Chuck bent down, against his own will, and began to help the woman.

"_I've got it, thanks." _Her tone was cold, but her voice was soft and melodious. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she moved her long auburn hair from her face, pulling a few pieces from her glossed lips. The woman looked up at Chuck and mouthed an "I'm sorry."

Chuck sat speechless, staring in awe at the young ladies face. Her skin was porcelain, tinted with golden freckles. Her eyes were a mixture of green and honey, shrouded by feathered lashes. He could not detect one hint of make-up on her skin except for the light pink gloss that glazed her full lips. She was beautiful, innocent…

"_You can stop staring now. You're creeping me out."_

Chuck shook his head and stood up, erasing the perverted thoughts that began to appear in his mind. He put out a hand, not sure if the girl would take it, and sighed when she did. He lifted her up, and looked around the elevator floor to make sure she'd gotten all of her belongings. He spotted a motorcycle helmet and picked it up, looking at it quizzically.

"Interesting." Chuck mumbled, handing over the helmet and gazing into the angel's eyes.

_What am I doing? _he thought, shying away from the hazel eyes that seemed to peer into his soul. He wasn't acting himself, he was being too nice. For once, he felt like his guard was down, and with good reason. He was afraid to hurt this girl with his ego.

"_Yeah… it's a helmet. Ever seen one of those before?" _The girl blinked, waiting for an answer. Chuck straightened his bow tie and fixed the cuffs on his pin striped jacket. "My apologies. If you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be."

"_Alright Tony Montana, whatever you say." _Chuck pressed the button reading 2 on the elevator buttons, ignoring the girls' sarcastic remarks. "Going up?"

"_Nope, going down. And I'm late for something as well by the way." _Chuck pretended that he didn't hear her, but deep down inside, he wanted to say something, anything. "I'm sorry", he mumbled.

The girl looked over at him smiling. _"Did you say something?" _Chuck sighed. He knew damn well that she'd heard him; they were only inches apart from each other. He cleared his throat. "I said I was sorry. For, uh, running into you, and for making you late for whatever it is you're doing."

The girl eyed him suspiciously before warming him with her dazzling smile.

"_Thanks… I'm Abby by the way." _Abby struggled to balance her belongings, while putting out a fragile hand for Chuck to shake. "I'm Chu-" Chuck stopped shortly, thinking it was better not to tell her his real name. He didn't want to ruin things with title, she seemed normal enough.

"Charlie. My name is Charlie." He waited for a hint of suspecting, but Abby didn't seem phased at all. They shook hands swiftly, and Abby quickly grabbed up a paintbrush that was slipping from her arms.

"_It's nice to meet you. Don't worry about me being late, truth is, I just wanted to make it to Madison square before it got too late."_

Chuck smiled wryly. "What's at Madison square?" he said in a cold voice.

Abby coughed. _"Nothing" _she answered all too quickly. Did he detect a bit of nervousness emitting from this girl? He wasn't surprised, woman were always dangling themselves over him like his latest accessory. But Abby seemed different.

"So… do you live around here?" Chuck asked, breaking the silence. Abby shook her head back and forth. _"Sure don't. I hail from Jersey." _That would explain the accent, her thick, undeniable, prominent New York accent.

"What's a Jersey girl doing here in Manhattan?" Both Chuck and Abby hadn't realized that the elevator doors hadn't even opened. Surely they'd arrive at floor number two minutes ago. _"School, actually. I go to NYC. I'm an art major there. I just transferred."_

"Art, eh? Seems like you've got it down… even the paint splattered jeans." Abby blushed. _"You noticed those huh?" _she asked, nervously looking down at her painting garb. Chuck felt bad for degrading her, and quickly changed the subject back to college.

"I know a couple of people that go to NYC, actually. Some… good friends of mine. Dan Humphrey. Have you met him?" So Chuck and Dan weren't exactly close friends, but he needed Abby to think he was just a normal as she was.

Abby shook her head back and forth. _"Actually… I've only just transferred over to the school, so I don't really know anybody by name."_

"So you're shy?" Chuck grinned from ear to ear. Now he was in his comfort zone, interrogating girls, finding out what makes them tick.

"_No, I'm not shy." _Abby looked down at her motorcycle helmet. _"I'm quite the party monster, in fact. I just haven't had time to introduce myself to anyone quite yet."_

"I'm sorry for prying… you just didn't peg me as the party girl type. Or the motorcyclist, for that matter." Chuck leaned against the elevator wall, taking one step closer to Abby. She could feel his warm breath in her face. It was minty and clean, and very enticing.

"_I think I should probably get going. And I believe this is your floor."_ Abby, too, noticed that the elevator doors hadn't opened. She kicked at them a couple of times before pressing the button titled "open". The doors popped open and she stepped aside, allowing Chuck room to leave the elevator.

"_It was a pleasure meeting you Charlie. Sorry if you're late for anything too important, by the way." _Abby said in soft, angelic voice, noting the suit Chuck was wearing.

Chuck took Abby by the hand and kissed her softly. When he removed his hand and exited the elevator, disappearing down the hall, Abby looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in her palm.

Pressing the down arrow on the elevator wall, Abby unwrinkled the paper and eyed it confusedly.

It read: **Room 7**

"_Room seven…" _she thought dreamily, trying hard not to think of that handsome face and those calloused hands… wrapped around her body.


End file.
